Conventionally used is a semiconductor apparatus package containing a semiconductor apparatus (semiconductor chip).
Downsizing and weight saving of a mobile information device requires high density packaging of semiconductor apparatuses. Proposed in recent years in response to such a demand is a stack type semiconductor apparatus package (stack type multi-chip package) obtained by stacking a plurality of semiconductor apparatuses (semiconductor chips) in a single package. See patent documents 1 and 2.
The following fully explains a conventional stack type semiconductor apparatus package described in the patent document 1. FIG. 34 is a cross sectional view illustrating a structure of the conventional stack type semiconductor apparatus package described in the patent document 1.
As shown in FIG. 34, the conventional semiconductor apparatus package is arranged as follows. That is, electrodes of a first semiconductor apparatus 201 are electrically connected, via connecting metal members 205, to first connecting pads 206 formed in a first face of a circuit substrate 219, respectively. The electric connecting is carried out in accordance with the flip method. There is provided an interface sealing resin 209 in a void between (i) an element face of the first semiconductor apparatus 201 and (ii) the first face of the circuit substrate 219. Further, a second semiconductor apparatus 202 is provided on a rear face of the first semiconductor apparatus 201 such that a rear face of the second semiconductor apparatus 201 faces and is aligned with the rear face of the first semiconductor apparatus 201. The second semiconductor apparatus 202 has electrodes 204 which are electrically connected, via thin metal wires 208, to second connecting pads 207 provided outside the first connecting pads 206 provided on the circuit substrate 219, respectively. Each first connecting pad 206 and each second connecting pad 207, both of which are provided on the first face of the circuit substrate 219, are electrically connected to each other via external input/output terminals 230 and 226 provided on a second face of the circuit substrate 219.
[Patent Document 1]
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,080 (corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokukaihei 11-219984/1999 (published on Aug. 10, 1999)
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokukai 2003-234451 (published on Aug. 22, 2003)
Generally, electrode positions (positions of electrodes) are different among various types of semiconductor apparatus, so that the following inconvenience occurs when manufacturing a plurality of such stack type semiconductor apparatus packages having different types of first semiconductor apparatus. That is, such a difference in the electrode positions makes it impossible that a circuit substrate prepared for a stack type semiconductor apparatus package is used for manufacture of another stack type semiconductor apparatus package having a different type of first semiconductor apparatus (semiconductor apparatus mounted on the circuit substrate in accordance with the flip chip mounting technology), so that another circuit substrate needs to be prepared so as to accommodate to the electrode positions of the semiconductor apparatus having the different type of first semiconductor apparatus. In other words, a plurality of types of first circuit substrate need to be prepared for the manufacture of a plurality of stack type semiconductor apparatus packages having different types of first semiconductor apparatus. This requires relatively much work and cost.
Each of such stack type semiconductor apparatus packages having different types of first semiconductor apparatus is manufactured in cases where, e.g., the first semiconductor apparatus serves as a memory semiconductor apparatus and the second semiconductor apparatus serves as a logic semiconductor apparatus, and where a plurality of types of memory semiconductor apparatus are used for the first semiconductor apparatus. This is because designs (chip size, the number of pads, pad position, etc.) of the semiconductor apparatuses generally differ among semiconductor apparatus manufacturers.
Moreover, each of such stack type semiconductor apparatus packages having different types of first semiconductor apparatus is manufactured also in the following case. That is, the stack type semiconductor apparatus package is manufactured such that the first semiconductor apparatus serves as a memory semiconductor apparatus and the second semiconductor apparatus serves as a logic semiconductor apparatus, and where the memory semiconductor apparatus is replaced, after the manufacturing, with a memory semiconductor apparatus having a larger memory capacity.
Further, the following case is also presumable. That is, the stack type semiconductor package is manufactured such that the first semiconductor apparatus serves as a memory semiconductor apparatus and the second semiconductor apparatus serves as a logic semiconductor apparatus; however, for increase of the memory capacity of the memory semiconductor apparatus, the first semiconductor apparatus and the second semiconductor apparatus are replaced with each other after the manufacturing such that the first semiconductor apparatus serves as the logic semiconductor apparatus and the second semiconductor apparatus serves as the memory semiconductor apparatus. However, only wire bonding cannot deal with such a case where the number of the pads and the positions of the pads are different between the memory semiconductor apparatuses. Accordingly, another circuit substrate needs to be manufactured.
Further, the first semiconductor apparatus of the conventional stack type semiconductor apparatus package shown in FIG. 34 is possibly not a KGD (Known Good Die; a semiconductor whose quality is guaranteed). In the case where the first semiconductor apparatus is not a KGD, a defect of the first semiconductor apparatus possibly causes the stack type semiconductor apparatus package to be entirely defective. With this, a repair process is possibly required.